Why Her?
by The Invincible Purple
Summary: Heather didn't really know why she fell so hard for LeShawna. It just sort of...happened. Onesided Heather/LeShawna


**Why Her?**

Heather watched LeShawna talking with Gwen as stone-faced as possible. She didn't understand why she had taken an interest in the ghetto girl. It really had started early on the island, after the cooking challenge. There were hints, even in the first challenge.

**Flashback**

_When LeShawna was getting ready to throw her off the cliff, she had Heather in her arms. Her warm arms. Heather's face soon had a light dusting of pink across her cheeks. She assumed no one saw it. If someone did see her blush, they didn't say anything. She wanted to kick, scream, and swear at LeShawna, but her body couldn't function properly. When she looked up at LeShawna, she saw fire in her eyes. She couldn't help but feel slightly turned on._

_Heather snapped back to reality when she was thrown off the cliff. She emerged from underneath the water, glaring directly at LeShawna._

"_LeShawna, you're dead!"_

_Even though she couldn't see her face, she could hear the smile in her voice. "Hey, I threw you into the safe zone didn't I?" She then mumbled something that was incoherent to Heather._

_LeShawna landed next to her and gave Heather a smug smile. It sent shivers down Heather's spine._

_Heather sat in the boat, opposite end of LeShawna. She blushed furiously, not just because LeShawna had just had her look like a fool on national television, but it was also a feeling of being turned on._

_She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. From this moment on, she would never feel like that about LeShawna ever again._

**End Flashback**

Heather smirked humorlessly. She didn't keep that promise for too long. She lasted until the camping challenge. Like everyone else, she looked down in horror as the bear cornered LeShawna. Tears had been pricking at her eyes, for what reason, she didn't know. Had she been actually scared for LeShawna, worried about her? Yes, yes she was.

After that fiasco, she would regret all the times she would try to bring her down. The cooking challenge, when she didn't care about LeShawna's predicament. The eating challenge when she called her useless. She mentally slapped herself especially hard that time.

Sure, she could have just been nice to her afterwards, but then people would start to get suspicious. She couldn't have people knowing that she was...that she swung that way.

Heather looked down at her shorts, pretending to fiddle with them. In reality, she was listening to LeShawna's conversation with Gwen.

"I can't believe that today's a challenge day, but there's no challenge. What the heck?"

"I hear it's because the producers are doing a special episode just focusing on the campers who were eliminated." Gwen sighed. "It's about time we got an extra day off. We totally deserve it."

"Especially after that handcuff challenge." LeShawna laughed. "_That _was brutal."

Heather was glad that during that challenge, she and LeShawna had not been paired up. It was probably the reason why they hadn't argued much that day.

"Hey, LeShawna. Speaking of which, what was going on between you and Duncan?" Gwen's voice was in a whisper. Duncan was sitting at the table next to them pretending to listen to Owen.

Heather's head snapped up immediately. Wait, there was something going on between Duncan and LeShawna? Was she really that out of the loop?

"Girl, nothing's going on between us. Why are you asking this?"

"Well, you guys fought during the handcuff challenge...a lot. From my perspective, it looked a lot like secret flirting."

Heather couldn't tear her eyes away now. LeShawna's eyes met Heather's, but only briefly as Heather instantly broke the gaze by bringing her head back down.

There was a heavy huff that Heather identified as LeShawna. "If that was flirting, then that would mean Heather and I have been flirting ever since the start of this show." Heather's hair created a long, black curtain, hiding the fact that she was blushing.

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure you're straight, right LeShawna?"

"...y-yeah...I'm straight."

Heather's face scrunched up. She quickly stood up and stormed out of the mess hall. She was pretty sure what LeShawna said was a lie, a blatant lie. She was a little mad at her for lying to her best friend and to herself. Still, she had to smile. This meant that she was probably bisexual or a one hundred percent lesbian.

* * *

She stopped a few yards in the woods. Now all she needed to do was tell LeShawna. But, they weren't exactly on good terms with each other. What if she told freaky Goth girl? Heather certainly didn't want her to know. If she was going to tell LeShawna, she needed to keep tabs on her.

"What would she say? Would she feel awkward around me?" She growled. "I have to tell her today, no matter what happens!" She could keep many secrets until the day she died, if she wanted to of course. But this secret, she couldn't hold in much longer.

But for right now, she could just grin like an idiot.

Loud squeaking came from the PA speaker. Chris's voice came on.

"Alright, campers! It's 7:30. You guys need to get your butts to the amphitheater, pronto! I have a little surprise for you..." Heather had to admit that announcement was a bit suspicious. But then again, there wasn't a day that Chris didn't say something suspicious or narcissistic.

She sighed and headed back in the direction of the campgrounds. It looked like she was going to have to push aside her thoughts until later.

* * *

Heather strolled into the amphitheater, noticing that all the others were sitting together. She decided to sit in a different set of bleachers. She was sitting down when Chris interrupted the process.

"Ah-ah, Heather. No need to be an outcast. Go sit with the others." She huffed and trudged to the set of bleachers the rest of the campers were on. She sat next to LeShawna, putting two feet of distance between them at least. She felt LeShawna looking at her. Oddly, Heather liked the feeling of capturing her attention even if it was just for a few seconds. She loved it, even. Still, she had to act annoyed with LeShawna, as always.

"Do you mind? I don't want you staring at me like I'm a freak, like your weird friend." As Heather turned back away, she could see out of the corner of her eye Gwen flipping her off. Heather rolled her eyes. She didn't care about Gwen. She only cared about her really attractive friend.

Chris walked out onto the middle of the stage. He had a huge grin on his face. Whatever it was he planned, it was probably humiliating.

"Good evening, final five! How was your din-din?" He chuckled as there were comments of sickness. He held up several disks in his hand. "Can anyone tell me what I have in my hand?" Owen had raised his hand, but he was ignored. "That's right, DVDs. Can anyone tell me what is contained in these DVDs?" Owen raised his hand again, but once again was ignored. "Video messages, from your family and friends. All of these were pretty much sad, as in pathetic."

"_Oh, great. Just what I need. A video message from my 'loving' parents."_ Heather concluded that hers would be humiliating. She decided on making fun of other videos to make the time go faster.

"Who would like to go first?" Owen raised his hand frantically, almost desperately.

"Owen."

"Yes!" He raised a hand to Duncan. "High five!"

"No."

After watching Owen's video message, there was snickering coming from Duncan. Heather was not amused and didn't even make an attempt at all to laugh. "A care package full of gravy. How typical."

Duncan's video was a little amusing to watch. "Looks like daddy doesn't love ya, Duncan!" She laughed a laugh that was a little too arrogant even for her. She could feel the glares of her fellow competitors boring into her, but she didn't care. She was too busy relishing the moment.

Heather burst with laughter, come Gwen's turn. Chris was right. These videos did turn out to be pretty pathetic. She could tell that Gwen was ready to pop, which was the reaction she hoped for.

After LeShawna's video with Jasmine, everyone was laughing. Everyone except Heather. Did LeShawna really have that bad of taste in friends?

"Well, Heather? Do you want to comment on this one?" Heather turned her head and saw LeShawna crossing her arms, expecting something harsh.

Heather just shook her head. No more badmouthing LeShawna, not anymore. "I just think that Jasmine's conceited and not that good of a friend."

"What's this? You're actually saying something directed at me that doesn't take the form of an insult?" LeShawna had a weird on her face. She was actually smiling a friendly smile towards her. _Heather._ Was LeShawna really being playful with her? Heather rubbed her neck nervously.

"Am I making you nervous?"

"Uh...no...let's just watch my parents' stupid video."

There was an awkward silence after the video. Heather hung her head low, her hair once again making a curtain.

Duncan was the first to break the silence. "Damn, Heather. I knew you were hated, but not that much. That's worse than my parents."

Heather remained unresponsive, until she heard soft laughing from LeShawna. Her head snapped up at her. "What? What's so funny?" She didn't even care anymore that it was fairly obvious that she was blushing.

"Heather Feather. It's cute. Heather Feather. Heather Feather." Heather flushed. When the ghetto girl said it, it rolled off her tongue perfectly. It didn't go unnoticed by Heather about how it was said. The way LeShawna said it was breathy and almost seductive. She was sure it was unintentional, though. It didn't help that LeShawna was inching closer until they were a foot away from each other. It was almost like she was flirting with her.

It was overwhelming. Her parents' video, Heather liking LeShawna, the possibility that LeShawna might like girls, LeShawna practically flirting. She just needed to escape. She ran off the bleachers, just about falling. She sprinted blindly into the woods.

Heather crouched down and breathed heavily. Why did she have to like LeShawna? LeShawna! Of all people, it had to be her. She could do so much better than that, right?

She gasped and twisted around as a warm hand rested on her back. Due to minimal light, Heather could barely see who the shadowy figure was. But she knew. "LeShawna."

"Girl, I've been looking for you for ten minutes."

"Why?"

"Even though I'm not too fond of you, I think everyone deserves some comfort. And since I had a feeling no one else would do that, so I thought why not?" LeShawna grabbed Heather's hand to help pull her up. Heather felt her face heat up. Her hand was really soft and unexpectedly warm. Even though they couldn't really see each other, Heather felt the heat radiating off of LeShawna. Their bodies were only a few inches away; the voluptuous teen probably didn't realize it.

"_This is incredibly intimate. I should probably tell her now."_

"LeShawna? Does anyone know?" Her voice was a low whisper. She could hear LeShawna moving away slightly.

"What?"

"That you...you know...might like girls."

There was no sign of anything from LeShawna. No movement, no sound except her breathing. She just stood there. It was thirty seconds of complete silence.

"LeShawna?"

She could hear her mumbling something and then stuttering. She laughed nervously and went back to stuttering. "...wh-what do you mean? I-I don't-"

"Okay, now you're lying to yourself. It was bad enough lying to Gwen, your best friend, but it's even worse when you try to convince yourself you're not." Heather moved away, leaving a good amount of distance between them. "I heard you talking with Gwen, when she asked if you were straight. You answered positively, but you stuttered."

LeShawna didn't say anything, signaling Heather to go on. "Due to your average confidence levels, I didn't think you were capable of stuttering."

"Well, Ms. Queen Bee, you don't know a lot about me. Like the fact that I am...one hundred percent straight." Heather narrowed her eyes. Why was she doing this? Did she really think Heather was going to judge her?

She put a hand on LeShawna, and she felt her instantaneously flinch. "LeShawna. I'm not going to judge you, if that's what you think."

"What the hell? Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

Heather sighed, knowing somehow LeShawna would unknowingly ask the question that Heather would have to answer. "I...uh...sorta have a similar... problem."

LeShawna was once again silent then stuttering like a fool. "What? Wait, are you-"

The PA system squeaked again. "Campers, report to the campfire pit now! I have an extra and much bigger surprise."

Heather groaned inwardly. Chris's timing could be so bad.

* * *

The five contestants sat on various stumps in the campfire pit. Heather and LeShawna sat on opposite ends. Heather recieved a glance from her that didn't really read any specific emotion. It was a mix of sadness, worried, and pity.

Chris stood in the front. "Campers, I went to Playa de Loser and the ex-campers talked about you guys and blah, blah, blah. The surprise is...someone is getting voted off tonight!"

Several gasps rang out. "I know what you're thinking. I said this wasn't a challenge day. I didn't say there wasn't going to be an elimination. All the ex-campers voted for who they wanted off the island." Heather cringed. So, this was how she was going to go? All because of 17 pathetic people.

"LeShawna." Louder gasps came. Wait, what? LeShawna? LeShawna was getting voted off? This couldn't happen. Why would they vote her off? Everyone liked her, right? Things just didn't make anymore, not in Heather's mind anyway.

She got up and stormed off. The more times she did that, the less impact it had.

"Where are you going, Heather? Aren't you glad LeShawna's gone?"

Heather didn't look back. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

The only audible sound was Heather slamming the cabin door shut.

* * *

**Wow, not really my best work. Oh, well! I'm already working on a sequel to this. Reviews are nice and appreciated.**


End file.
